Choosing the Right Path
by gem2niki
Summary: Takeru moves to Odaiba. Daisuke get jealous of Hikari's attention toward Takeru. Too old. Don't read.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Choosing the Right Path Ep: 01**   
[gemini2nicky ][1]

************   
I do not own Digimon. This fic is based on the Zero Two character but on a different storyline and etc.... Okay enjoy my sorry fic..   
************* 

"There she is.." A boy with red-brown, spiky hair; a squared goggle; purple sleeveless jacket over a black with white stripes across his chest shirt, looks down at a girl in view of his binocular on a tree branch. His name is Motimiya Daisuke. Daisuke obviously likes Hikari a lot ever since the third grade. Making sure no guy, who so ever, talks to her or touch her. More like an over-protected brother. Guys that mess with him end up with a fight. 

*In Daisuke View* A girl wearing a sleeveless pink/white shirt; yellow short pants; a flat digital camera up to her torso; her hair color is brown, walks down the sidewalk speaking to someone. An arm, a sleeve in canary, is around her right shoulder. 

_WHO THE HELL IS PUTTING HIS ARMS AROUND MY HIKARI!!_ The short-tempered boy thought in his head as he move the bincocular to view this girl-stealer. 

*In Daisuke View* A tall boy, wearing a light tan hat covering his golden hair; yellow turtleneck and sleeves, teal covering the chest of the shirt; teal shorts, talks to the young Daisuke's big crush. 

Daisuke more furious, jumps off from his position (the tree) down to the cement. Daisuke landed on his foot unbalanced, straight in front of Hikari and this "New Boy." 

"Daisuke!! Good Morning!" Hikari greeted the hot headed boy. 

"GOOD MORNIN?!!! What the HELL is t-th-this??!!" he pointed to the tall boys hand on Hikari's shoulder. 

"Huh? O, he's my friend when I was little. He moved here with his mom from Shibuya to live close to his dad and older brother. His name is Takaishi Takeru!" Hikari introduce her friend. 

"Nice to meet you.. ummm?" 

"It's Daisuke." said Daisuke looking at Takeru digustingly. 

"Nice to meet you!" Takeru pleasantly greet. 

"Takeru, this is my friend from third grade and throughout." 

"He looks like he hates me.." Takeru whispered to Hikari with his eyes on Daisuke angry face. Hikari turned around to see. 

"Don't worry. He's just like that." Hikari whispered back. 

"Oh." 

Daisuke couldn't keep his tempered inside for long and was about to burst due to the fact that Takeru was pulling Hikari closer with his arms around her. "JUST GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF OF HER!!" he bursted. 

Takeru still calm, walks past Daisuke, giving Hikari a 'let's go look.' Hikari only hesitated for a moment to stare at Daisuke, who was sweating a bit with red face, and walked toward Takeru. 

"Hikari.." Daisuke in a concern look couldn't believe what she've just done. He then turned around facing their backs and shouted: "COME ON!!!, LET'S FIGHT!!!" 

Daisuke dashed toward Takeru giving him a hard punch. But immediately, he saw Takeru right hand holding onto his fist blocking his face from the blow. 

"I don't want to fight you," Takeru calmly said. 

"O YEAH!!" Daisuke swings another punch at Takeru's left side of his face. But misses as Takeru dodges, tilting his head over to the right. 

_So fast. But he won't be able to block this._ His eyes at the rock on the floor just a few inches away from him, Daisuke forcefully kicks the rock to hit the tree and bounce at an angle towards Takeru's head. In slow motion, Takeru motioned his head around to see the rock flying straight to his face. Just before he opens his eyes back from the blink the rock did not touch him. He stares in shock to see Hikari in front of him, protecting him. Leaving her to take the rock. Hikari turned her head and smiled at Takeru. Takeru eyes still opened wide to sees the cut with blood flowing from it on Hikari left cheek. 

"Hikari..." Takeru staring at Hikari "You're bleeding." 

"Yeah, I know.." Hikari said softly and land softly on Takeru. "I want to protect you..." 

Takeru blinked to return with tears from his eyes and hugged Hikari so that she rest on his chest. 

Daisuke still in shock stares at where Hikari was hit. "I---I'm sorry.... H-Hika-ri..." 

***************   
Okay how do you like it so far? Bad or good? Just e-mail [me][1] so that I know if I should continue on to Chapter 2... That's all! Thanxs for readin' also if you like to suggest somethin' feel free to e-mail me! Yeah, I know, it's really short :P 

   [1]: mailto:eva00nan@webtv.net



	2. Default Chapter Title

Choosing the Right Path: Chapter 2

**Choosing the Right Path: Chapter 2**   
[gemini2nicky][1]

"Taichi! I'm home!!" Hikari said as she enter the apartment with Takeru behind her. 

"Hi Hikari," Taichi and Koushirou turned their head around for a second and went back playing their Playstation2. They turned their head around again to see the cut on Hikari's cheek that remained visible. 

"O MY GOD HIKARI!! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!!" Taichi and Koushirou cried out in unison dropping the new controllers on the floor. 

"You don't have to overact you guys ^^;;" Hikari tried to calm them down. "It was just an accident." 

"Sure it was..." Taichi and Koushirou turned back to the T.V. a bit concerned in mind. 

Hikari reached for the first aid kit on the top cupboard and started to wander off... _Daisuke...why did you do that to Takeru. Do you hate him? Why?_

"Hikari watch out!!" Takeru warned as he pulls her away by the waist from the boiling pot on the stove that was below her. 

"Are you okay, Hikari?" Takeru asked as he still hold her in his arm from behind. 

"Ahh..." Hikari notice Takeru hands on her abdomen and blushes as Takeru releases from any physical contact.   
"Gomen..." Takeru turned away blushing.   
"Its okay.." She blush slightly away from Takeru view. _Do you love me Takeru?...What am I saying? He just moved in! Stop romanticizing, Hikari! _

"Hmm..." Taichi and Koushirou watch from the sofa as the two kiddos blushes, "Interesting.." 

Hikari stood in silent for awhile until..."Ah! I forgot to call Sikoro!" Hikari quickly placed the peeled bandage on her cheek with the antibiotic ointment on the cotton and jet to her room. 

"Hikari.." Takeru called her name softly still standing at his position. 

"Don't bother standing, Takeru," Taichi called out Takeru who was about to be off to wonderland.   
"Huh?"   
"It will be awhile for her to come out of the room after calling one of her friend. So sit down and play Turbo Racing Ultimate with us!" Taichi suggested.   
"Yeah, sure!" Takeru moved toward the sofa. 

After a break off of playing the video game, Takeru, Taichi, and Koushirou began to chat.   
"She sure is taking a long time talking on the phone.." Takeru stared at Hikari's room door.   
"You should've seen the last time she was talking..." smirked Taichi and took a sip of hot herbal tea.   
"Taichi-senpai.."   
"Senpai??" Taichi suspicious.   
"I was wondering, does Hikari like anyone?"   
"I'm not sure.. but just don't talk formal to me okay? We're friends!"   
"What about Daisuke?" Koushirou suggested as he pour more tea in his cup.   
"Daisuke likes her, but I'm not sure about Hikari.." Taichi began to think. 

A long twenty minute of silence passed by as Taichi continues to wonder in his mind, Koushirou reading the novel he brought with him, and Takeru who stared at the door barely hearing Hikari voice.   
_I wonder what's she talking about... _ Takeru got up slowly near Hikari door without Taichi and Koushirou noticing his action. Takeru placed his head near the door to hear the conversation. But the door bell rang before he could here a peep.   
"Takeru, can you get the door?"   
"Yeah.." Takeru sighed and open the main door. There, standing on the doorstep, was the boy persuading Takeru to fight earlier.   
"You AGAIN!" Daisuke pointed at Takeru and Takeru vice versa. "Your going to be everywhere I go aren't you?" Daisuke disgustingly complained.   
"Why do you hate me so much? We barely even know each other. I don't even know your last name." Takeru argued with confusion.   
"First of all..," Daisuke punches Takeru face, which Takeru effortlessly blocked, "its.." and then he jabbed his fist at Takeru stomach causing him to fall on his back, "Motimya, Daisuke."   
The pain still stinges Takeru as he stand up from the ground and made a hard fist at Daisuke's cheek.   
"I told you that I don't want to fight! Why do you still consist to do so?!" yelled Takeru with his hand on his right shoulder.   
Daisuke slowly got up and shouted, "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU AND HIKARI!!!" 

Daisuke, whom was ready to make another attack, was strained by Taichi who pulled Daisuke away from Takeru. Koushirou also helped the fighting Tiger from his anger.   
Takeru eyes widen after Daisuke's word, "Me... and.. Hikari..."   
"Takeru..." Taichi concerned at the look on the blonde boy's face.   
"What are you guys fighting about?" Hikari peeked her head out from the door.   
"Hikari... I..." Takeru stares at Hikari blankly.   
"Daisuke! Are you okay?" Hikari move quickly to the wounded Daisuke, whose nose was bleeding from Takeru strong punch.   
"I'm leaving now..." Takeru walked past Hikari and the others and out of the door.   
"Takeru..." concerned Hikari, "What's the matter with you?" She questioned softly to herself as she stares at the main door. 

***********   
Okay, Wa la! I'm done with Chapter 2! Sorta short like always because I was too busy with drawing. (See what happen when you have too many talents! Too stressful..)   
As always, please leave a comment behind via e-mail: eva00nan@webtv.net or signing the bbs or g-book at my site: http://digimonreunion.cjb.net   
Thanks for readin'!   
gemini2nicky [now for the next chapter to come!]

   [1]: mailto:eva00nan@webtv.net



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Choosing the Right Path Episode: 03**   
Decision: _"I give up..."_   
gemini2nicky 

_It's raining. All day it has been pouring in the dark sky. The clouds. The fogs. Colored warm gray like the armies's battleship. Gray. A dim hue of black. Black. The tone representing darkness. Evil. Chaos. Drama. Loneliness. Fear. Death. All these adjective portray a trapped and painful soul. A confuse feeling between two people you love and care. Not the love you have for your friends. Family. Relative. Teacher. Or anyone else in this matter. A love for one person. But to chose taht one person. You have to choose the right path. A path that leads happiness and joy that you are finally together. This probably is my fantasy of love. Parents and adults say taht kids my age are too young to understand love. But why do I have these feeling that are hard to describe. Something that isn't even easy to take a picture to see the true meaning. I have many times ask Sora what she thought of, of the meaning love and if she had chosen the correct path. She said that she's in the middle of a similar crisis and doesn't want me in it.   
~ yagami hikari _

Takaishi's Resident 

"Takeru, matte!" Takeru walks out of the front door as his mother calls from behind. "What's the matter with you?!" 

"I don't have to tell you everything, anymore..." Takeru harshly muttered and stomped out of the door, slamming shut behind. 

"You'll catch pnemonia!" She last cried out. She waited for his return but it was silent. "Takeru,...what has gotten into you..?" concerned, she stares at the door until she heard the sizzles from the stove and slowly return cooking. 

"I'm so confused..." he moaned. Takeru's back against the doors, stares across the puddled street below him and the cold rain, continuously pouring drops by drops. "It is indeed difficult, to comprehend the true meaning of falling in love..." He spoke softly and sighed with a chill. 

**** 

"Hikari! Daisuke's here!" Taichi shouted as he walked back to the kitchen to cook some omelet leaving the front door open. Hikari walked out of her room. Her soaked brown hair dripped on to her navy tank top over a pink tee shirt, showing dark wet marks on almost all her shoulders. _What a babe... _Daisuke stared at her angelic face and figure. 

"So what's up, Daisuke?" Hikari walked into the kitchen to grab a bag of fried green bean chip. Daisuke stood there for a second, until her realize she was speaking to him. 

"Oh ya! It's pouring really hard so.." Daisuke dazed off again as he observe Hikari open the green bag. Hikari gazed into his eyes slightly, waiting for him to finish. 

"So...so I came here... to ask if you want me to walk you to school.." 

"School starts in 2 hours... you came a bit too early, don't you think?" Hikari rised to suspicion. 

"Well..yah..but..." Daisuke felt the need to scratch his back neck. 

"I couldn't sleep so.. this is the first place I though of." 

"Hmmm..yah okay!" She smiled gently. Hikari grabbed some green chips and tossed one in her mouth and walked toward her room. "Here you can have the rest." hikari said as she forcefully handed the bag to him. Almost losing his grip, he stared at her, blushing as she entered her room again. _God. Am I so lucky! Chance! ^_^!_

Daisuke sat on the couch watching the television as he continue to fantasize about what may happen during their walk. _There's not much to do in the rain except hold the umbrella for the both of us. [eyes widen] Of course! There's always romance scenes in the rain. Yosh! I'm going of it! Eh.. Demo.. I'm sounding more like Jun.. fantasizing about Yamato. *sigh* I'm so pathetic... _

"Daisuke!" Taichi shouted from his room. 

"Yeah!" 

"Can you come over here for a second?" 

"Hai!" Daisuke got up and walked to Taichi-senpai's room. 

*******

"Here!" Taichi smiling hands him a worn-out goggle when Daisuke entered his room. 

"What's this?" Daisuke questioned staring at the goggle in shock. 

"It's a gift to congratulate you." Taichi replied. 

"To congratulate me... for what?" 

"Ohayo gozaimas," Koushirou greeted from behind Taichi. It appears Kou-senpai had cam here earlier than he did to use Taichi's computer. 

"Ohayo gozaimas, Koushirou-senpa--Chotte Matte!" 

"Huh?" Koushirou and Taichi remarked in unison. 

"What are you congratulating me for?" 

"We've just received an e-mail from Gennai-san." Taichi spoke gently smiling. 

"Gennai...?" Daisuke, still confused, spoke softly. "Congratulation, you have been selected as one of the Chosen Children of 2002, to save the Digital World." 

"Gennai? The Old Geezer?! Chosen Children? Digital World? What the Hell?!" 

"Calm down. We'll explain after practice." 

"Un." Daisuke nodded. "But..." 

"What's up Daisuke?" Taichi asked. 

"Do you really want me to have this?" Daisuke held out the goggle in a bothersome-look. 

"Yep. I wore this goggle ever since I was little. An old man gave it to me. He said that this goggle is special, 'cuz it provides extra courage against those bully at my elementary school. I can't believe I actually trust that old man. [chuckle] It's still worth wearing. I wore it in my adventure. This goggle probably will help you on your journey, so keep it okay? 

"Un." Daisuke nodded, and looked at the goggle and felt his squared one on his head. "Un! Arigatou gozaimas, Taichi senpai!" 

"You welcome!" ^_^ Taichi replied. 

"Would you like to eat breakfast with us? School is going to start in an hour and a half." Taichi-senpai asked as he looked at the clock above the monitor. 

"Okay!" Daisuke cheerfully replied. It was always an honor for Taichi to invite Daisuke in something, Daisuke considered special, especially during soccer practice and going to Taichi's to see Hikari. 

******* 

"Taichi," called Hikari as they ate rice with egg and bacons on plates. "Nani, Hikari?" 

"When will we go to the Digital World?" 

"Exactly 6 days starting tomorrow, after school." Koushirou replied almost finishing his bowl of rice. Taichi was almost finish also. 

"Hikari," Taichi said as we got his olive jacket, and violet purple coat on. 

"Nani?" Hikari questioned, watching Taichi taking two umbrella near the front door handling Koushirou one, who wa walking close behind. 

"Take care." Taichi gently said and walked out of the door with Koushirou. 

"Ja ne!" Koushirou waved an close the door behind him. 

"Daisuke, we should get ready to go soon, okay?" Hikari told him and put on her green jacket, topped with an extra layer of a yellow raincoat. 

"Hai." Daisuke nodded and put the dishes in the sink. "I can help you wash the dishes after school, ne?" Daisuke called out, to be audible from Hikari room as she search for her backpack and an umbrella. 

"Un. That's sweet of you!" Hikari turned around and smiled which reacted in a blush from Daisuke. "O yeah... Do you have an extra umbrella with you?' 

Daisuke slightly shooked his head. "Is something the matter?" 

"Iie. Not really. Taichi, Koushirou, Okaasan, and Otousan, they all took the umbrella." Hikari face started to blush. "So, I was.." 

"IT'S -- I mean It's okay." Daisuke flushed even more redder than she. 

"Huh? Un." Hikari nodded, smiling, "Arigatou!" Hikari looked at the time on her yellow/pink angel watch and headed toward the door turning the knob halfway, "Let's go!" 

"Hai!" 

********* 

"Gomen nasai, Mama." Takeru apologizes looking down at his feet yet his eyes slightly looking at his mom. 

"It's okay, Takeru-kun." Mrs. Takaishi poured milk in a glass cup and place a plate of pancakes on the tables. "Just don't scare me anymore like that. Now eat, okay." 

"Hai." Takeru sat down and began to chow-down. 

----- 

After breakfast, Takeru went to his room to change his black, long sleeves, turtle neck shirt for something warm and water-proof from the rain. He always left the door halfway open so he can leave his room quicker and easier. 

>>>>>He removed shirt. His eyes caught at the bandages paste all over his right arm. He stared at it silently, sad, and then continued to finish dressing. Little do he know that his mother was watching for a short while putting clean laundry into her room to sort out. <<<<<

------ 

"I'm leaving, Mama." 

"Bye, Takeru. Watchout!" 

"Bye, Bye." Takeru left opening the teal green transparent umbrella after closing the door behind. He continued walking until he reached the elevator, which was five meters ahead. 

_Rain. Rain. Rain. Rain. Rain..._ he repeated "rain" as he continued walking hearing the rain pouring. _It's so quiet._

"Hayaku! Hayaku! Daisuke-chan!" A background voice echoed. Takeru turned around, recognizing the voice. 

"Hikari..." he looked down at the street continuing walking. 

"Ja ne! Papa!" A voce shouted near him. Before he knew it, he hit something and fell bakc to the ground.. 

"Itai..." the female he bumped moaned. 

Takeru raised his head to view at the victim, whom face is blocked by her long orange hair. Takeru got up and reach his hand up. The blue eyed girl looked at this hand and reached out to grab it and got off the floor. 

"Gomen-nasai..." Takeru apologizes as the girl cleaned the residue off her dress.

"It's okay...I wasn't watching either." His eyes and hers met. 

"You must be..." Takeru still gaze int hers. "Hikari's friend, Sikoro..." 

"And you must be, Hikari friend also...Takaishi Takeru." Takeru nodded still looking at her. 

"WOW! I can't believe its actually you!" 

"Huh? ^^;;" 

"Wow, you're so cool! You're that new kid from Shibuya everyone has been talking about. You play basketball hella good...! Takeru nodded with more sweatdrop and a blank face. "I'm a really big fan of yours, also especially your brother, Yamato... you guys are so popular. Maybe blonde attract more..." 

"Well... I need to head to school. Ja ne!" 

"Yah me too!" 

"That's nice... Well, I'll see you around. Ja ne!" Takeru moved away from her quickly. 

"Wait!" 

"What is it?!" Takeru got more irritated. 

"Is it okay..." Sikoro looked serious, her face more pink. 

"Nani.." 

"Is it okay if you can walk me to school...?" 

"Huh?" 

"Just so we can get to know each other!" She cheerfully spoke from her nervous stage. Takeru didn't knew what to do or say. He looked down at the street without turning his body. He watched Hikari and Daisuke playing in the rain. He took a deep breath and sighed with relief. 

"I understand now... I give up." Takeru softly said and smiled at Sikoro. Sikoro eyes widen and hyperly ran and hugged his arm. 

_I discovered that I love you at this one moment   
Without you here noticing..   
But I have the will to give up...   
Something precious as you...   
'Cause you deserve someone better...   
So be happy...   
**I give up.**_

______________________________   
Konyayanichiwa!!!! Excuse me.. I've been watching way to many Cardcaptor Sakura in Japanese. Just four more episode to watch the entire three season >.Oh well! Hope you liked it. I bet a bunch of peeps are leaving cuz its going to end up as a Daisuke and Hikari fic! Just kidding... you have to read to find out. I'm not sure myself. At least this is one fic I can't be flamed at cuz it's not those other pairing. My poor Reuniting Reunion.. well, that one has the Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke triangle also! Except with other coupling..Sorato...Mishirou.....La la...la.. Don't forget to visit my new version of my site coming soon... digimonreunion.cjb.net... That's still the old one.. but I'm planning for a frame type. Ja ne!!! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Choosing the Right Path-- Episode 04**   
Decipher: "Daisuke love me!"

The rain continues to pour in the grey outdor as class are in session preparing a fifty questions quiz. Forty minute straight, the teacher, Namura-sensei, have been teaching and decided to give the class a 7 minute break before continuing further. The class sighed with relief and walked to their fellow classmate to chat from their long silence of learning. 

"So this goes this.. or is it this?" a puzzled HIkari studies her notes as other relax. Her right hand, holding the pencil, thump lightly on the table till it made louder noises from her frustration. _Flop!_ The pink mechanical pencil with white wings below the eraser slipped out of her hand and dropped to the tiled floor. 

"Iee ya!!" Hikari moaned as he bend down over the right of the table to pick the pencil up. Her glance the pencil laying on the floor slowly moved to the blond boy sitting behind her. Takeru was too studying his note patiently and adding some extra marks to help him. 

_Takeru does look cute..._ Hikari continued to stare at him forgetting what she was about to do. Takeru still working scenses someone was looking at him and looked up slightly still reviewing his note. 

_Hikari? She looks cute though..._ Takeru stares at teh dazed Hikari. 

_'Wonder how he feel about me..." _Hikari then realize Takeru staring at her. Eye wide, Hikari shakes her head, blushing feriously, and picked the pencil off the floor and looked away from him. _Gawd! What was I doing? Drooling at him like that?_

Hikari turns her head slightly toward Takeru. Takeru smiled and waved at her. The background noises faded away with the classmate and the classroom, blackening pitch black. 

_Bump. Dambump. Bump. _ The noise repeated. The only thing that stood out in a spotlight format was two person sitting in their desk, lined up. _Dabump. Bump. Dabump._ The noise continued. 

_What... What is this... This feeling...? _ Hikari heart ached. Not in pain but in some other sensation. Her eyes gazed into his as her heart beated harder. Takeru... 

"Takeru!!!!" A voice interupted the trance as everything around her went back to normal. 

"?" Hikari watches a outspoken, orange-headed girl tap Takeru shoulder from behind. 

Takeru turned his head, face at her and they started chatting. 

"Sikoro...?" The background again darkend with teh noise leaving three illuminated desk, lined in a straight row. "Why..?" 

* f l a s h b a c k *

"Hey, Hikari!" one of Hikari friend called out from the back room as Hikari enters the classroom. 

"Chizaha!" Hikari greeted her friend. "Ohayou Gozaimas!" 

"Ohayo! Hey, did you hear?!" she continue to shout. 

"Hear what?!!" Hikari shouted back. 

The Sakura Moon Festival!" 

"Never heard of it." Hikari said nonchantlantly. 

"WHAT?!!" Chizaha exclaimed drawing attention fromt he classmate whom are chatting. 

"You've go to be kidding!!" 

"Nope. I never heard of it." Hikari replied calmly. 

"It's a festival taht happens only four times a year in which the cherry blossom blooms at the exact day of the full moon. It's a rare occasion. Starting on Sunday, 6 days from tomorrow." 

"Sunday?" HIkari questioned. _That's when we head to the digital world._ "What's so special about this festival than any other festival?" 

"What's so special? Hmm.. Well, in here..." Chizaha took out a brochure she got from the booth, "A mysterious matchmaker will appear, called Yue, who will give test to pairs who want to prove they were destined to be." 

"A love trial?" 

"Ooo =.= I want to see if I'll ever be with Yamazaka-kun!!" Chizaha's eye glittered as she daydreamed. Hikari slipped the brochure off of Chizaha's hand. She straightened the slighly crumpled pamphlet, Chizaha has been keep in her skirt pocket, and opened the left leaf. On the left page, a small painting is printed of a girl: white hair and robe, pale peach skin, her eyes were mysteriously red, and her lips were as bright as blood. 

"Don't want to be rude, but the matchmaker looks like a vampire." Hikari giggled. 

"Well, legend had it, the she's a ghost that only appear on that day of the festival." 

_Hope she's not a Bakamon._ Hikari thought to herself, smiling. 

"So who are you going to bring with you?" Chizaha questioned. "I'm bringing Yamazaka." 

"Hmm..." Hikari started thinking. Two guys show up in her mind: Takeru and Daisuke. _If I were to taker a guy with me for the festival it would either be Takeru or Daisuke. Hmm... Which to choose? _

Takeru. He's a great friend. It's been a while since I last saw him. Three years that is.. He's been really sweet and nice to me.. Cute... 

Daisuke. Short-tempered. 'Been with him in the same class more than three years straight. He's been secretly having crushes on me, which is obvious to see. Very Obvious. And we had a lot of fun, in the rain.. 

Hmm... So hard to choose. I should get to know Takeru a bit more. Yosh! 

"I think I'm going to take Takeru to the Festival." 

"Takeru...You mean the new kid, Takaishi?" 

"Un!" Hikari nodded her head. 

"Sorry to break the news, kid, but he's already taken." Chizaha points her finger ahead of Hikari. "Look behind you." 

"Huh?" Hikari turns her head around, hearing her heart beat. 

"Takeru..?" 

"Yo! Hikari!" Takeru salute with his left hand at Hikari while his right arm was occupied with a girl, whom arms were wrapped around Takeru's right. 

"Sikoro..." 

"Ohayo Gozaimas, Hikari-chan!" She started off saying. "Takeru and I are going to the Sakura Moon Festival on Sunday, together. You?" 

* * e n d - -f l a s h b a c k * *

_Doshite.. Sikoro...? We were best friend... You could have at least told me...earlier_ Hikari depressed and a bit angry look at the two continue to enjoy their conversation; Sikoro circling her finger on Takeru shoulder as she giggled. 

Little did she care, Daisuke was watching Hikari gazing in frustration at Takeru and Sikoro. 

"Okay, class, back in session." The teacher announced clapping his hands twice fot the student to return to their seat. 

* * * * b e l l r i n g * * * *

After class, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Sikoro, and two other students were left in the classroom after the bell rung. Still puyying away their stationary kit. 

"Can't believe we have the quiz tomorrow." The girl said as she walked with her friend. 

"I know. School just started yesterday adn we have a quiz!" 

"Well, I heard that Namura-sensei is a hard..." Their voice faded as they walked away from the classroom. The room silent was silent. Not a sound was heard except the students out of the school as they head home or somewhere. 

"Well, I guess we should leave now." Takeru said to the three of them as he grabbed his backpack with his lef hand and his basketball in the other. 

"'kay." Sikoro replied and grabbed Takeru's arm. 

"Hikari stood still with ehr yellow sanrio notebook in her hand half way in her backpack. _Look how touchy she is!_ Hikari sneered in her mind. 

"Um. It's okay. I'll leave later. You guys go ahead." Hikari replied finishing stuffing her backpack and then locking it. 

"Are you sure?" Takeru looked concerned. 

"Yeah. I'll be okay." 

"I'll stay with Hikari, 'kay." Daisuke immediately said. 

"Daisuke...?" Hikari softly spoken. 

"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up, later." Daisuke suggested. 

"Okay, then, C'ya!" Takeru waved and walked away with Sikoro still clung to him. 

Drops of tear poured out of her eye. _Takeru... He's just a friend..right?"_

"Hikari.." Daisuke spoken softly. 

"?" Hikari notice her face was wet and wiped the tears off her sleeves. "Un. Nani?" She asked face to face. 

"Do you like Takeru?" Daisuke felt a cringe to his rib as he asked the question. 

"Huh." Hikari hesitated. 

"'Cuz..." Daisuke lowered his head being less audible. Hikari heart began to pump harder. 

"Hikari, I LOVE YOU!" 

"What?!" 

* to be continued *

Next episode:   
"What should I do? Daisuke confessed that he love me! So sudden. This is getting complicated. I want to be with Taekru for the Sakura Moon Festival... coming in the Next episode:   
Choosing the Right Path: Confusion; The Love Triangle   
"In relationship, we need to balance our feelings to be equal...." 

*****************   
Author's corner:   
Gomen for the long wait. I was busy working on my digimon webpage, [reunion][1] and didn't have time to write the fanfic. But i still got review and will continue to do so. So I hope you enjoyed it ^.^ O yea! I'm working in my webpage, a manga like theme for this fanfic. Coming soon~   
Ja! 9/3/00   
[gem2niki][2]

   [1]: http://stas.net/reunion
   [2]: mailto:eva00nan@yahoo.com



End file.
